


Come Back Kid

by clgfanfic



Category: Soldier of Fortune Inc.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-11
Updated: 2012-11-11
Packaged: 2017-11-18 09:56:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/559709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clgfanfic/pseuds/clgfanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is set just after the end of the episode "Apres Vu."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Back Kid

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published in the zine Don't Ask, Don't Tell #2 under the pen name KC.

I was breakin' down the flats where we'd laid out the intel on the Herrara hacienda when I heard him come in.  He was a little slow comin' down the stairs and I wondered if his legs were givin' him trouble.  Hell, I wasn't surprised.  He'd damned-near died, and they'd had to patch him back together with what they could find.

I'd talked some to Rico about it.  He said Matt was lucky, damned lucky.  Hell, I'd call it a freakin' miracle that he could walk, let alone work himself back to mission ready.  But he's a stubborn man.  And he hates to lose.

There for a while I was sure it was all over.  Matt had made it pretty clear that he wasn't interested in keepin' the team together.  But we couldn't just walk away.  We couldn't let that bitch get away with killin' what we had.  No one hurts us like that and lives.  No one.

But I'll tell ya, it hurt more when Matt pulled the plug on us than it did when we saw him go down in Mexico.  He's the boss, the heart of this crazy group of misfits.  When he called it quits, it was like gettin' kicked in the guts.  It made me mad.  It made all of us mad.  So we planned us a little revenge party.

I know Rico told him what we were doin'.  He told us he was gonna do it, that it might force some sense into Matt.  And I guess it did.  He started workin' his ass off after that, got himself into shape.  I guess that nurse did him some good, too.

Margo was ready to rip her face off, but she was there with him day in and day out.  She made him feel like a man again.  He needed that.  But I knew it wouldn't last.  Matt really does love Margo, and one of these days he'll get his ass in gear and tell her so.  I won't mind sharin' him with her either, but I'm gettin' a little a head of myself.

When Rico brought him home, Matt showin' off his new dance steps, I wasn't sure it was gonna work.  He didn't have the fire in his gut.  But as soon as he saw the intel we were usin' I saw it rekindle.  He tore into us, ran the plan down, took over.  We knew he was comin'.  We put things back to one of our early scenarios.  We'd already come around to where he took us, but he didn't need to know that.  He did what he does best – he looked the situation over and he came up with the plan.  Just like that.  The man's got a real gift.  I think he knew the truth, but it didn't matter.  He needed to take charge and we let him.

Rico had told us that he'd need to earn his place on the team back, so we obliged.

And then we laid it on the line: If he couldn't keep up, he'd get left behind.  Sounds harsh, but that's the reality of the world we work in.  He knows that.  He understood.

And he kept up.

The mission went smooth.  Daddy and the little bitch who'd shot Matt are behind bars for a long, long time.  It was sweet, but not as sweet as puttin' a bullet between their eyes would've been.  Nothing's perfect.

It was on the flight back to the States that I realized how I was feelin' for the first time.  I was sitting there, watchin' while Rico checked him over, when I realized that I loved the man.  It shook me up pretty bad.

I've always found him… attractive, I guess you'd say.  I think he's one of the best officers who's ever worn a uniform, and one of the best operators to ever do the job.  The man's a natural leader, and he's got loyalty to spare.  He's also damned good lookin'.  It was easy to push that aside while I was married, but after the divorce it haunted me.

When he was lyin' in that hospital bed, fighting for his life, I knew I loved the man, but it was sitting on that plane that I knew I was in love with him.  Gone.  Hook, line and sinker.  But what the hell was I supposed to do about it?  Matt Shepherd dates more damned women than a basketball team, with or without Dipshit Rodman.  And then there's Margo, and Nurse Big-Tits.

So there I was, standing in the basement of the Silver Star, wishin' I had a chance with the Major, and there he was.  I kept workin'.  He walked over and sat down at the table, watching me.

Neither of us said anything for a long time.  Long enough so I was honestly tryin' to come up with something to say.  He beat me to it.

"You think the others will stick around?"

I stopped and turned to look at him.  It was an honest question.  He didn't have a damned clue sometimes.

"Yep."  I folded up the last flat and set it against the others in the corner.

"And you?"

That stopped me again.  I turned to face him a second time.  "Ain't goin' nowhere."

Matt nodded.  "Good."

It got quiet again for a while, then he said, "Look, I'm sorry about– I just wanted to– I acted like–"

"Matt," I interrupted.  "Whatever you're gonna say, there's no need."

I watched him relax.  Then he chuckled softly and shook his head.  "I acted like an ass," he said.

"Natural," I replied.  He looked up, his expression half-surprised, half-pissed.  I grinned.  "Given what happened," I clarified.

He grinned back.  "Yeah, I guess so.  I always thought I'd handle it better when it was my turn."

 

"Hell, Major, you damned-near died.  You had a right to get a little pissed off."

"But not at you or the rest of the team," he said, his expression earnest.

I shrugged one shoulder.  "No harm done."

"Doesn't feel like it to me," he said.  "I feel like we're all headed different directions."

I walked over and sat down across from him.  "We were," I said, and it was true.  We'd all been talking about what we were gonna have to do when we took out Herrara and his daughter.  But now that was past us, and as far as I knew, nobody had any plans to leave the team.  "But that was when we were thinkin' we wouldn't be welcome back here when we were done in Mexico."

Matt nodded.  "You all went to the wall for me.  I won't forget that," he said quietly, staring at the tabletop.  "I heard Chance even cashed in the German."

"Yep," I said.  "Margo's Jag, too."

"Your Ram."

"And the Big Dog."

He looked up.  "Why?  Why'd you all give up everything you've worked for?"

I sat there a minute, looking for the right words.  "Just things, Major.  Things you can replace, but what we've all got here… that's a different story."

"Family," he said softly.

I nodded.

"Hell, Benny Ray," he replied, "it's not supposed to work like that.  We're not supposed to get that close.  What we do is too damned dangerous for that."

"Too late to worry about it now," I said.  "Been like that for a while."

He sighed.  "Yeah, I know.  But it's dangerous.  We've all walked the edge, and almost slipped off.  It's going to happen… sooner or later."

"Yep," I said.  We all knew that.  "But it's all we've got… and better than most ever get."

He looked up, meeting my eyes.  "Is it enough?  Is it good enough?"

"Is for me," I said.  "Guess you'd have to ask the others if you don’t already know the answer."

He stood and paced a few steps.  "Hell, Benny Ray, this cost you your marriage."

"No," I corrected, "this just put the nail in the coffin a little sooner."

He turned, looking at me.  "You know I'm sorry about that."

The look on his face, kind of wistful, kind of sad, and made me a little uncomfortable.  It was too easy to read it the way I wanted to – as a kind of desire.  "Look, Major, you should get some rest.  You put a lot of strain on your legs today."

He smiled, a little sadly.  "Yeah, guess you're right.  Got any plans?"

What was I supposed to say?  "Oh, I'm just gonna go up and jerk off while I lay there and think about ya"?  I decided on, "Nope."

He looked at the floor, shifted his weight from foot to foot a couple of times, then asked, "Would you, uh, would you mind if I asked you to, uh, give me a hand?"

I wasn't sure what he was gettin' at, but whatever it was, I knew I couldn't say no.  "I can do that," I said.  "Whaddaya need?"

He jerked his head toward the stairs.  "I, uh, still have some trouble with the stairs."

I walked over to stand next to him.  "Want me to piggyback you up?"

He laughed.  "No, it's not that bad.  I just get a little weak in the knees when I get to the top."

"Okay," I said.

We headed up to the second floor.  He took the stairs slow and easy, pausing at the landings to rest a little before he moved on.  And he was right.  By the time we got to the second floor his legs were shakin' with fatigue.  That's when you really know that different muscles do different things, and which ones aren't back up to speed.  I reached out and wrapped one arm around his waist, just in case his knees did buckle.

"I feel like a damned fool," he said, a little out of breath, though I guessed that it was from the pain and not the exercise. 

"Still got a'ways to go," I said, helping him down the hallway.  "Tell Rico, he'll find ya some exercises to fix ya up."

"That man's a damned slave driver," he grumbled.

I had to grin.  I've been on the receivin' end of Rico's PT treatments a few times myself, and Matt was right, he is a slave driver.  But he gets results, and he gets them fast.

As we stepped into Matt's suite I felt my stomach do a little flip-flop.  There I was, the man I loved in my arms, standing in his bedroom, nobody else around, and all I could think about was how fast I could get out of there.  "You take it from here?" I asked, tryin' not to sound to anxious to leave.

He nodded.  I took a step away from him and started to turn, but he stopped me when he said, "Can I ask you for one more favor?"

"Sure," I said, sending a silent prayer to my Maker, askin' Him to keep my desire under control.  The last thing I needed was a hard-on to give away my feelings.

"I'm afraid my legs might start cramping when I lay down.  Could you, uh, stick around a little bit, just in case?"

I hadn't thought about that.  Man, talk about pain.  "You want me to rub 'em down?"

His eyes widened a little, then he flashed me a grateful smile.  "Sure you don't mind?  I could give Rico a call."

I shook my head.  "It's late.  No use getting' him outta bed when I'm here."

Matt limped over to the bed.  I checked out the furniture while he pulled his shirt off and tossed it over the back of a chair.  Then he slipped out of his shorts and laid them on top of his shirt.  He sat down and untied his shoes, droppin' them next to the bed.  The socks were last, then he pulled back the blankets and stretched out.

All I could think was:  Thank God he doesn't sleep in the raw.  His shorts did a better job of hiding his prong than his bathin' suite did, and I was grateful.  I walked over and sat down on the edge of the bed.  Reachin' out, I rested my hands on his far leg, then asked, "How hard?"

"Pretty hard," he said.  "Ignore the scars, they don't hurt."

I found that hard to imagine, but I took him at his word and started kneading his thigh, eventually workin' my way down past his knee, over his calf, and down to his foot.  I could feel his muscles twitch under my touch, but after a few minutes they started to relax.  He sighed heavily and I risked a glance.  His eyes were shut, his expression saying that he was enjoying himself.

I shifted to the closer leg and started the process all over again.  Every time my hands passed over a scar I was damned glad we'd gone after the Herrara's.  I just wish we’d buried them in the hills somewhere.

Somewhere along the way Matt moaned softly and I glanced over my shoulder.  I saw his cock jump a little in his shorts and swallowed hard.  When I got to his foot, I asked, "How's that?"

"Mmm," he replied sleepily, then opened his eyes.  "That was great.  You've got good hands."

I couldn't help it.  I grinned.  "Practice," I said.  He looked a little confused – probably the sleepiness.  "Two pregnancies."

"Ah," he said, but the corners of his lips turned down.

I started to stand, but he reached out and caught my arm.  "A little more?" he asked, his tone so hopeful that I couldn't say no.

I nodded, but decided that I'd better start with his feet this time.  I didn’t want to get any closer to that hidden dick than necessary.  It was like a damned drug and I was actin' like a junkie.

          I worked my way up his legs, and it wasn't too long before I was back at his muscular thighs.  He looked so damned comfortable while I worked, his legs totally relaxed, falling open just slightly.  While my fingers kneaded his muscles, I watched his cock slowly snake down his leg, the head finally poking out from the bottom of his shorts.  A single drop of precome formed in the small slit and it took all my willpower not to reach out and capture it on my finger.  I wanted to taste it so bad it hurt.

          When I looked up, I saw that Matt had been watchin' me stare at his dick.  I felt the blood hit my cheeks like a slap.

          "Sorry," Matt said quietly, blushing just like me.  "It feels so good…  I'm sorry."

          "Don't apologize," I said, trying to ignore his hard-on as I shifted my massage to his chest.  "I'm glad it feels good."

          He closed his eyes again.  My hands moved over his well-cut belly while I fought the urge to reach down and pull his cock out of hiding.  I wanted to see it, admire it.  I could tell his head was wide and rounded like the cap on a baby's bottle, minus the nipple.  I felt my own dick begin to stir painfully.  By the time I could get my mind off his cock and back onto my hands, they were rubbing over his pecs, my fingertips brushing over his hard nipples.

          Before I really knew what was happening, he reached up and grabbed my wrists.  I froze, deathly afraid that he'd seen my hunger.  He bent forward, his shoulders coming up off the bed.  He held me tight, his face getting' closer to mine.  I couldn't move, couldn't breathe.

          When his lips touched mine it was like kissing a live current.  I jerked back a little, breaking the contact, then groaned and closed my eyes.  I was beat.  There was no way in hell he couldn't know that I wanted him.  Then his lips closed on mine, grinding, tongue demanding entry into my mouth.  My lips parted for him and he plunged inside.  I started shaking.

          The next thing I remember, he was sittin' up in bed, his arms wrapped around me, his voice soft and reassurin' as he whispered along my neck, pausing between words to kiss and nibble along my skin.

          I don't honestly remember the last time I cried, but I could feel the tears rollin' down my cheeks and I felt like a damned fool.  But he either didn't notice, or he understood.  My hands started moving again, rubbing over his back while he continued to torture my neck and shoulder with his mouth, kissing, licking, biting.

          I groaned and leaned forward.  He must have read my mind, because he lay back down.  My mouth was immediately on his, our tongues wrestling in our mouths.  I ran my hand down his chest, pausing to squeeze and pull on one of his nipples until he was arching, pressin' himself tighter against my chest.  My hand continued down, gliding over his shorts to cup his pulsing cock.  The man is huge!  Thick and long.  I squeezed and he moaned into my mouth.

          I pulled back a little, my fingers wrapped around his cotton-shrouded dick.  "Matt," I panted, "you've gotta be sure."

          He opened his eyes, his gaze pinning me with its intensity.  "I'm sure," was all he said.  "Can't you tell?" he asked when I couldn't reply.

          My fingers tightened on his shaft and his cock jumped in my hand.  "Why?" I asked.

          "Don't you know?" he questioned.

          I wasn't sure.  I didn't say anything.  I needed him to tell me.

          He took a deep breath and I saw the tears fill his eyes.  "In the hospital," he said, his voice thick, "I had a dream… I thought I was the only real survivor…"

          "I don't understand," I said, my hand moving, pullin' up the hem of his shorts, taking his crown into my palm, precome making it slick.

          "I dreamed that Herrara bitch didn't shoot me…  C.J., that explosion, it killed him."

          "But he was fine, just had the wind knocked out of 'im."

          "I know, but in my dream he died from the burns.  Chance took the leg wounds I had…  He died, too.  And Margo… but not you."

          I dipped my head, kissing his eyes after they closed, the tears sliding from the corners and disappearing into his hair.

          "Not you," he repeated.  "It took me weeks to understand why you didn’t die in my dreams."

          "Why?" I asked, raining soft kisses over his brow, his cheeks.

          "I couldn't.  I couldn't kill you… not even in my dreams.  I couldn't stand the thought of losing you."

          "But the others–"

          "I don't love them the way I love you," Matt whispered hoarsely, his voice barely above a scratch.  "Not even Margo.  I've been trying to ignore it, but I couldn't.  Not any more."

          All of a sudden I was light-headed.  Had he said what I thought he'd said?  Had he said that he loved me?

          His eyes opened and he reached up, holding my head, pullin' me down until my lips met his again.  Our tongues found their way into each other's mouths like foxes coming home to their burrows.  My cock was straining against my own shorts, tryin' desperately to break free.

          When we surfaced for air, Matt growled "Get those damned clothes off" at me.

I stood and stripped down to my shorts in record time.  I hesitated there, but Matt nodded.  I pulled them off and my aching dick sprang up, hugging along my belly.  That done, I reached out and pulled his shorts off as well.

Matt started to sit up, but I pushed him back onto the bed.  Lying down beside him, I wrapped my arms tightly around him and kissed him again.  I couldn't get enough of his mouth.

I slid my hand down and cupped his crotch, his fully-hard dick more than a handful.  I wrapped my fingers around him and began stroking, using his own precome to make him slick.  He moaned and shoved himself into my hand.

Letting go, I spread out on top of him, my mouth fused to his, feeling his bare skin against mine.  He's beautiful, and I wanted to taste every inch of him.  I covered his face with kisses, then worked my way down his neck, his shoulder.  I bent down and sucked on his nipple, nibbling it gently between my teeth, rollin' my tongue around it.

Matt sighed deeply, so I repeated the same with his other nipple.  Then I used my tongue to blaze a trail down his chest, down his hard belly, and into the thicket at his crotch.  I held his dick in my hand again and gazed at it for a couple of seconds.  It was almost impossible to believe that this was really happening, but it was.  I could feel the warmth spreading from his cock to my palm, the way it pulsed with every beat of his heart.

I moved, bent down, pressed my lips against the meaty shaft, kissing it softly.  I let my tongue trail along its length, swirled it around the head, probed into the slit.  I slid my tongue down to the base of the shaft, and then onto his sac.  I opened my mouth and sucked in his balls, rolling them around with my tongue, savoring their taste and texture. 

My own cock was hard and urgent in my hand.  I looked up, my eyes meeting Matt's.  His pupils were wide and dark, and his gaze bored into me as I continued to tongue his ball sac.  I reached up and squeezed one of his nipples.  He closed his eyes and groaned.

I took his head into my mouth again, working my lips down the shaft, rolling my tongue around it.  Matt began pumping his hips, and I matched his movements, bobbing my head to meet each thrust.

"Stop," he gasped.

I looked up.  "Did I hurt you?"

He shook his head.  "Too close… and I want in on the action."

Another wave of vertigo washed over me, but I shook it off.  If this was a dream, I was gonna enjoy it.

He motioned me to him.  I straddled his chest, not even questioning how I knew what he wanted me to do.  Matt lifted his head and swallowed my dick.  He worked his tongue around it as I started pumping my hips.  I watched as I slide in and out of his mouth, and knew I had to be dreaming.  It couldn't be real.

I leaned back, letting the sensations ripple over me, stroking Matt's cock behind me.  But it was like I heard him speak to me, even though there was no way he could, not with his mouth full of cock.  I pivoted, my mouth closing on him as his closed on me again.

He ran his hand over my ass, then burrowed into the crack, rubbing his fingers lightly against my hole.  I thought I was gonna pass out.  He pushed his finger inside up to the first knuckle, then wormed it in still deeper.  I felt my muscle clamp tightly around the digit, then I was moving, pressin' back to sink him in farther.

He pushed hard against my prostate, and I went wild, my hips thrashing, my legs jerking as he finger-fucked me until I heard my groans bouncin' off the ceiling and walls.  But I kept at his cock, sucking for all I was worth.  Then he pulled his finger out of me and let my cock go.

"I want you," he growled at me.

I'll tell ya, he didn't have to ask twice.  I was on my back on the bed in seconds and Matt sat up.  I spread my legs wide.

"You okay for this?" I asked.

He grinned at me, the hunger in his eyes telling me he was more 'n ready.

"Go for it, amigo."

He reached over to the bedside table and yanked open the drawer, then pulled out a packet of condoms and a jar of lube.  I watched him sheathe his cock, then grease it up, my own anticipation growing until I was damn-near ready to beg.  Matt slung my legs over his shoulders and impaled me carefully, with excruciating slowness.  I started groaning again.  You can't say that I'm quiet in bed, but he seems to like it that way.

He set a rhythm with quick, sharp thrusts, then shoved his dick all the way up my ass and left it there.  He ground his hips against me, makin' me gasp for air.  I was so close…

"Oh no," he said, "not until I fuck you into the floor."  He bent down and planted his mouth over mine.  Our tongues dueled while he pummeled my ass.

When he let me up for air he said, "Twist around."

Again, I wasn't sure how I knew exactly what he wanted, but I did.  A moment later we were goin' after it doggie-style, his hands anchored on my hips, his body pushing hard against mine.  He slid his hands up my torso, kneading my muscles.  His thumbs found my nipples, rubbin' over the hard nubs.  I didn’t know whether to shove back to meet him, or press down against his hands.  He twisted my nipples and I was groaning again, unable to do either. 

He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me up tight against him.  His chest slid over my sweat-slicked back as he reached around, finding my dick, strokin' me in time to the thrusts of his hips.  I shuddered and leaned my head back on his shoulder.

He took advantage, sucking on my earlobe.  "Sweet Jesus," I managed to say somehow.

We settled into a steady rhythm – he plowin' into my ass, me fuckin' his hand – our bodies pressed together, front to back.  My breath rasped in and out of my lungs, and I felt the sweat trickle down my face.  I shook with every thrust, his thick cock sending a thrill of sensation through my body as he found the angle to my prostate again.

A low whimper escaped my lips.  He skewered me harder, faster.  The whimper turned into a long, trailing groan of pure pleasure.  He reached down and cupped my balls in his hand; they were tight against my body, ready to drop my load.  He gave them a squeeze and I shuddered in his arms.  Then I was crying out, loudly, as I shot into his hand, coating his fingers with my thick, creamy jizz.  He held me while I bucked in his arms, then finally fell forward, spent.  He continued pumpin' my ass.

I squeezed hard, pulling his load right out of his balls.  He gave a loud groan of his own and started to tremble.  Then he slammed into me, his hips bucking wildly as he filled the tip of the condom with his hot seed.  When he stopped shakin', he eased out of me, pulled off the condom and dropped into the trashcan near the bed.

We both collapsed onto the bed, lying together, my head on his chest.  I could feel his heartbeat against my cheek, and realized how scared I'd been that his heart might have been silenced this last time.

"Benny Ray," he said softly.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

I looked up.  "For what?  This?"

He shook his head.  "For letting me tag along to Mexico."

I grinned.  "Like I was gonna stop ya?"

Matt shrugged a little.  "Maybe not, but that story you told, it was your way of letting me come back on my own terms, on the terms I had to meet, and it worked.  For that I'm grateful."

I nodded.  "I'm just damned glad you're back."

He grinned.  "The come back kid."

"More like the come again kid," I teased.

His grin widened into a smile.  "Later.  And that's a promise."  Then his expression turned serious.  "This wasn't some kind of sympathy fuck, Benny Ray," he said.  "I want this – now, tomorrow, for as long as you'll have me."

"Works the same for me."

"Good," he said, smiling again.  "You're something else," he added, his eyes half-closing.

"You ain't half-bad yourself," I said, watching him drift off.  I kissed his lips lightly, then pulled the covers up and settled down next to him, holding him close to me.  No way in hell I was ever lettin' go.

Continued in Come Again.


End file.
